


【授权翻译】50度BAE

by Jonnayoly



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: AU, M/M, tsv同人, 不同的职业, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 主题文, 后知后觉, 喜剧, 干扰, 恋爱匹配, 最终浪漫, 朋友到恋人, 没有意识到他们在约会, 盲约, 糟糕的恋爱匹配, 约会, 软萌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: Brett没在某些网站上注册账号。是50个主题的AU，没有校对，大家体谅。
Relationships: Breddy-realationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 shades of Bae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711107) by [Tyrelingkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 免责声明：这是RPF，意味着一切事情都是虚构的。我试图让它有趣一点，但是我希望他俩不要读
> 
> 警告：Brett约会原创角色，很多比喻，粗口警告。
> 
> 主题来自1fandom @LJ社区，第八。理论上来说，每个主题应该只有一个句子，但是我发现我在写小作文。另外，这是一篇复健文，上一次我写点什么奇怪的东西已经是很久以前的事情了。我本来想一发完，但卡在了几个主题上，所以先发这几个啦。 
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 谢谢我的beta菜菜，看到了很可爱的文立刻冲去要了授权，手头上的活太多了……但是还是没忍住orz
> 
> 这篇文特别特别特别好玩，我试图用中文的方式玩梗，但是可能效果没那么好，所以强烈推荐去看原文（不长，很快就能看完，还有特别特别好笑的番外等着你哦）
> 
> 标题我翻译成了五十度Bae（请读五十度贝）就很有梗是不是，快夸我快夸我（叉腰）
> 
> 请不要介意我的絮叨……希望大家喜欢这篇文

**01.邮件**

“哦不——”Brett早上检查收件箱的时候深深叹了口气。连眨两次眼。他摘下眼镜看了看是否是镜片上粘着什么东西在干扰自己的视线，翻了个白眼。不，那些玩意还在。他的收件箱里塞满了未读邮件，全都有着毫无意义的主题，例如：“～恋爱匹配指数60%以上～”，“～浪漫值95%～”，“～75%+灵魂伴侣～”“～99.5%天生一对～”……

诸如此类的垃圾邮件无穷无尽，这都是些什么鬼东西？

他点了“全选”，准备把它们统统删除。

“Fuck!” 

手一抖不小心打开了最前面的一封邮件。

**02.奉承**

“亲爱的杨博尧先生，您好，感谢您选择我们的服务。不久的将来也许您将遇到困难，但请不要担心，我们良好的服务将成为您手中的闪电为您披荆斩棘，提供最佳的解决方案，”

  
  


“这是今天您的最佳匹配：郑艾米小姐（照片），”邮件写道，一个女孩的头像正在手机里朝着Brett微笑。

他凝视着这封邮件。

这TMD是谁？（这他喵的是谁干的？）

**03.钓鱼**

“喂？怎么了？”这是他妈在接通他的视频通话时说的第一句话。

她接电话的时候根本都没看屏幕。视频镜头抖的不行，还在一个翻转之后黑屏了，他估计她多半是把手机弄掉了。

“哎呀，我手机都要摔坏了。”他听见妈妈喃喃自语，她的脸终于重新出现在屏幕上。

“妈，”他平静地说。“是你用我的电邮为我注册了一些约会网站吗？”

“什么网站？”他妈妈对他扬起了眉毛。

“这个！”他转过手机面对电脑屏幕，让她看一眼自己意外打开的邮件。

“哦，那是郑阿姨的女儿吗？”

“谁？？”

“你知道的，在菜市场工作的阿姨。”

“什么阿姨？”

“哎呀傻孩子，这怎么都记不住？你不是去买菜了吗，对吧？郑阿姨跟我说你买了她的橘子。”他妈妈说。

Brett隐约记得上周去了市场上的几个摊位买新鲜蔬果。实际上，他和好几个卖菜阿姨说过话。但是他不记得自己和一个什么郑阿姨聊了天。

“我的天哪，她的女儿真可爱。”妈妈已经开始闲扯。“这个网站把你们匹配到一起吗？太好了！你们的匹配度足足有80%？啊她的皮肤真好，笑容也好甜。我听说她在读医学院。”最后一句恐怕才是重点。

“妈，”他面无表情地说。“讲真？”

她到底施展了何种神通让这个网站把他和郑阿姨的女儿匹配到一起的？？？

**04.被逮**

“你怎么这幅表情嘛？”

“所以是你注册的吗？”

“怎么可能呢，我为什么要这么做？”这几乎等于承认了，但他一点也不想把她从那种“听我跟你说”的情绪里拽出来。“前几天我在跟郑阿姨打电话的时候她提到了她的女儿，总是在房间里呆着不出门，总是在学习。我就跟她说你的女儿可真听话。然后我就说为什么不让你们两个见见面呢？你简直是个隐士，总是在你的房间里打游戏或者拉小提琴。但是我没说这个，我说你是在学习建筑。郑阿姨可对此印象深刻。有什么难的？给她发短信叫她出去玩，就这么简单。”

**05.需要**

“啊，妈……”他不由自主地发出一声叹息，“告诉我这不是真的。”

他妈妈对着他露出失望透顶的表情，眉毛紧紧拧在一起。“Brett，告诉妈妈，”Brett在她坐直身子的时候畏缩了一下。“你有在跟什么人约会吗？”

“没有——”

“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“好吧，没有——”

“你周末有什么打算吗？”

“没有，就练琴——”

“过去有和某个觉得可爱的陌生人聊天吗？”

“绝对没有。”

“你是gay吗？”

“呃——

“你看！你什么都不做！你觉得 **妈咪** 在这种情况下会不担心你的未来吗？”她向他微微低头。“你已经老大不小，Brett。你连看都不看，什么时候才能找到女朋友？”

“因为我没时间。”Brett擦擦额头上并不存在的汗。“我最近有点忙。”

“忙什么？”

“练琴，下周还有考试。我没时间干这个。“

“听着Brett， **妈咪** 又不是让你立刻把自己给嫁了。 **妈咪** 只是想让你多出去走走，然后多见见可爱的女孩子。”

他确实见了一些可爱的女生，但他宁可不告诉她他在哪里见的她们。（难道是夜店？？？？）

“你只需要约她出去玩，去你的奶茶店，交个朋友。”

“仅此而已？”

“这样就行。”

**06.尴尬**

不。

这样不行。

Brett非常渴望是为了自己而去的奶茶店，而不是为了一个虚假的潜在约会。

和他们约好的时间已经过去半小时了，没有任何迹象表明郑小姐将会到来。他看看手机，再看看大门，然后再次打开手机准备打个电话。呼叫直接转入了语音信箱。

可能她在上课，可能她手机没电了，可能她只是迟到了。可能，可能——

她会出现吗？

Fuck it. 

他给自己点了两杯珍珠奶茶，一杯现在喝，一杯带回去，复习考试的时候再喝。与服务员稍稍调情来获得一点小优惠，后者只是用让Brett脸红的方式哈哈大笑。至少，Brett得到了一些免费的幸运饼干【1】。

**07.签文**

“未来会有新的恋情。”第一个幸运饼干这样说。

“别信上一块饼干。”第二个幸运饼干这样说。

一堆饼干都告诉他，他注定没有一丁点陷入罗曼蒂克的机会。

**08.冷漠**

理论上，他们之前也没怎么说过话。过去几天的对话有着相同的模式。

‘嗨，你好吗。你今天怎么样？’

‘挺好的，谢谢。你呢？’

‘也不错，谢谢。’

‘抱歉，最近有点忙，考试周。’

‘没事，一会再聊。’

‘好的，再见。’

‘考试顺利。’

‘谢谢，你也是。’

这样的对话重复了好几天。

尴尬又无聊。

他从没有感觉如此奇怪，当他和他喜欢的人或者任何他觉得有魅力的人一起出去的时候。当他在舒适区，他总是可以侃侃而谈，看着对方的反应在紧张的笑和完全难以置信的哄然大笑中频繁切换，而到了最后，他总是能拿到他们的号码。

所以，是什么改变了？那个社交小王子Brett去了哪里？

**09.起哄**

Brett停止查看手机里永远不会出现的信息，用奶茶的照片更新了他所有的社交账户，配文是“亲爱的珍珠奶茶，请和我约会吧！”评论让他开始大笑，他的朋友们在评论区举办了一场即时婚礼，配上了经过p图的珍珠奶茶，戴着新娘的头纱，站在礼拜堂前，周围还有一些哭泣的亲属做伴郎致辞。

他忙着跟进他们的恶作剧，以至于没发现有人在他桌对面的座位上坐了下来，直到红格子衬衣外套引起了他的注意。

**10\. 憧憬**

“不好意思。”红格子衬衣笑着说，露着一对兔牙。“你是Brett Yang，对吗？”

“啊哈？怎么了？”Brett试图通过在脑子里搜索这张脸的名字，但他只能想到——哇，这个小帅哥是谁，为什么坐在这里？他快速瞥了一眼奶茶店，意识到周围还有很多空座。

“Eddy Chen，”红格衬衫先生说，已经伸出右手准备握手了，Brett出于礼貌决定回礼。

“很高兴认识你，我是Brett。”他在大脑跟上节奏之前脱口答道。“那个……你已经知道了。”

Eddy看上去被逗笑了。“我也很高兴认识你。”他笑着说。“所以。”

“所以……bro，”Brett提醒。“所以你是为什么找上我呢？？”

“嗯？哦？哦，是的，差点忘了。” Eddy说。“我在这里是因为Amy Cheng。” 

“哦shit，你是他的男朋友？哥们，你是因为我约她出来所以来揍我的吗？我不知道她有对象了。”Brett立刻高举双手，把凳子往后拖了拖，以防他不得不跑出去的情况出现。尽管这个人的红格子衫看起来很宽松，但Brett还是相信，那件衣服下面一定全是肌肉。从Eddy宽阔的肩膀、锐利的下颔角度以及头颈线条的优越比例来看，拥有这种身材的人肯定会定期前往健身房。“请别打我，我很菜的。”

“放轻松啦，我不会对你做任何事。”这混蛋竟然还厚颜无耻地挑了挑眉。“我应该假装自己是她的男朋友并替她把你赶走。没必要跟你打架，但这是明面上的。”

“这说法还真令人放心啊。”Brett放下手，拿起自己的奶茶，试图把自己缩起来。

“因为你看起来很不错，所以我觉得刚见面就撒谎不太好。我得承认我本来已经准备好给你一拳了。”

“那么是什么改变了你的想法？”

“我之前就觉得她提到的Brett Yang这个名字听起来很耳熟，然后在我认真看了你的样子之后。我发现自己是对的。”Eddy笑了。“小学，数学辅导。你之前戴牙套，而且你那时候还很小，所以我差点没认出你来。”

“呃，数学辅导。”

“我知道～糟心的回忆。Bro，还记得青年乐团吗？”

“等等，青年乐团？”Brett顿了顿，脸和名字终于对上号了。“Eddy， **那个** Eddy Chen？”

“是的。” Eddy点点头。 

“……我记得你那时候矮的多，还很瘦。Bro，你后来tmd吃了什么长这么高？”

“Nah, bro. 和你比起来我没有变很多，只是像豌豆茎一样长起来了而已。但你可是大变样。你换了眼镜，现在的发型也很好看。”

“哈哈哈哈。”

“所以，你怎么样？”Eddy咧嘴一笑，把胳膊肘放在桌子上，椅子移近一些。“你的家人还好吗？你还是那么喜欢音乐吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 播放列表：
> 
> \- APink’s songs “Dumhdurum”, “%%”, “LUV” and “I’m So Sick” because the beats work well as hype music.
> 
> \- Shostakovich Waltz No. 2 on the Cello
> 
> \- lots of K-drama OST including Goblin and Descendants of the Sun.
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 我可能没有太多相亲经验在这里吐槽……
> 
> 我写这个是因为猫耳Brett超可爱！
> 
> 感谢阅读。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】幸运饼干，是一种小饼干，中间会有字条，写有一些模棱两可的话。你可以抽几块饼干（就跟抽签一样），饼干中间的字条可能会给你的问题提供解答/或者指引你前进的方向。请相信科学……这种东西笑笑就算了啦～


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 谢谢菜菜的校对，我昨天做21-25的时候忘了翻译25了，对不起hhhhhhh那一整段都是菜菜翻译的，感觉到了深深的绝望，我错了orz
> 
> 附上一些图片，希望大家喜欢lol

**11.** **同道中人**

当他们开始谈话的时候，时间似乎停止了流逝。

他们唤醒了彼此在青年乐团时期那些或丢脸或搞笑的回忆，有的实在太尴尬，他们甚至都不愿回想了，接着他们又聊了些生活中的难处，并且向对方叙述了一番自从Brett毕业，两人分别之后各自的经历。

Eddy现在学医，像他妈妈要求他的那样。他很擅长这个，但有时候很痛苦——用他自己的话说——让他想知道如果当初选择走上不同的道路会怎么样。

“如果没有上医学院，你会做什么？” 

“音乐，”Eddy露出一个略显彷徨的微笑。“你知道我还在拉琴，但是我没有很多时间。”

Brett嗯了一声以示了解。“然后你就会不知不觉就开始在你的胳膊上按指法。”

“你也这样吗？我还以为这只是我焦虑发作了。”

  
  


感觉他们回到了过去，还只是两个孩子，在补习班的后面玩的很开心，谈论着无尽的未来和数学之外的梦想。那时他们的世界如此灿烂多彩，还没有被骗子综合症【1】所拖累，也没有被许许多多成年人的问题所困扰。

就像重新回到了一个最喜欢的角落，在那里有他们用枕头建好的堡垒，笼罩他们的夕阳无限温暖，安抚着陪伴他们入睡，那令人满足的睡眠悠长无梦。

当Brett不得不去上厕所的时候，梦醒了。

“哦。”他捂住了嘴，后知后觉地意识到桌子上多了太多杯珍珠奶茶，而他眼都没眨，自私地喝光了其中的一半。

“对不起。”

Eddy正忙着喝他那杯也是唯一的一杯饮料。“嗯？”

“你——我是说，我只买了这两杯，我想我无意间把你的饮料都喝了。抱歉，哥们。嗯，让我还你钱。”

“不用，没事，别介意。”Eddy无所谓地咬着他的吸管。

“我不能白喝你的奶茶。”

“没关系的啦，我是说，我们已经很久没见过面了，今天我请。”

“还是收下我的钱吧，哥们。”

“不要，留着它，哥们。”

“你让我有罪恶感了，为喝掉这些奶茶。”

“别这样嘛，很高兴能再次和你说话，回忆往事，叙叙旧。”

“我对此有话要说，但是等一下，对不起，我要先走开一下，等我回来我们再争夺账单。”Brett站起来，指着他新认识的老朋友。“你别跑。”

“行，行，我保证我不逃跑。”

**12.** **风格**

当Brett回到他的桌子，桌上的空杯已经被清理了。Eddy信守了他的诺言，仍然坐在那，忙着敲打手机。与他们之前的那些愚蠢的谈话相比，他现在的表情有些过于严肃。

“好啦，我回来了。”

“顺便一提，Amy打了个招呼。”Eddy说。“别往心里去？”

Bertt考虑了一会他的回答，并决定是时候炒掉恋爱匹配公司的老板的鱿鱼了。80%的匹配率根本就是匹配了个寂寞，而且她还使用了第三方势力来威胁他。

“不，完全没事。”Brett尴尬地笑了笑。“帮我跟她打个招呼。”

“没问题～。”

“所以你们什么关系？”

“一个朋友。”Eddy停止打游戏，向他投来了好奇的一瞥。“你有兴趣认识她吗？作为你的老朋友，我建议你不要这么做。但她确实是个很好的朋友，我可以帮你美言两句。”

“那么，她让你代替她本人过来的用意何在呢？”

“因为我是个令人生畏的朋友。”Eddy笑了，牙齿闪闪发光。

“因为你穿衣服的方式吗？”Brett不为所动地说。

“嘿！我很清楚地记得你不久前还被我吓到了。”Eddy反击。“最好的男朋友就该是我这样的。”

“不要，那不算数。在你泄漏了秘密并把她丢到九霄云外之后显然就不是了。至于现在我看到的你嘛……”Brett仔细思考了一下，看着Eddy的卷发。“——就是个小奶狗。”

“小狗？？”Eddy勃然大怒。“我告诉你Brett，我是狼！大灰狼！嗷呜！”

**13.** **合拍**

他们以相同的难以置信的表情盯着对方，然后不禁同时哈哈大笑。

“该死，老兄。”Brett喘了口气。“那甚至没有意义。”

“我知道，我忘了你总是把我搞疯。”Eddy回答说。已经满脸通红，看起来似乎要晕倒了。

Brett凝视着他。“你是在暗示我对你有不良影响吗？”

“啊，我妈说过。”

“你骗人，我是你妈妈的最爱。”

“哎好吧，你是对的，她确实更喜欢你。”Eddy平静地说。

  


  
  


**14.** **甚至**

不管怎么说，他们之间舒适的气氛突然降到了八十分之一。

“对不起，”Eddy移开了他的目光。“换到了一个沉重的话题。”

“你想谈谈吗？”

“不。”Eddy偏头，挥舞着手仿佛想将沉重的话题赶跑。

“给我你的电话号码。”Brett脱口而出。

Eddy脸上不舒服的表情变成了一种揶揄。“哦吼，所以你要用可爱的表情包安慰我吗。”

“对。”Brett没有多说什么。“现在就给，我还是觉得我必须还你那些奶茶的钱。”

当他们交换了号码，谈话渐渐陷入寂静。而当Eddy接到他实习医院的电话时，他们的谈话中断了。

在他们分别之前，Eddy紧紧地拥抱了Brett，鼻子紧贴着Brett的脖子，像他小时候一样，然后坐进了同事来接他的车子。

> **Eddy:** hi;) 能和你再次见面真是太好了。
> 
> Brett: hi，我也是！
> 
> **Eddy:** we should hangout again. When are u free? 
> 
> **Eddy:** 我们应该一起出来玩，你什么时候有空？
> 
> Brett: 考完试-_-我会给你我的课表
> 
> **Eddy:** 好哇！这是我的
> 
> **Eddy:** 【电子表格】

  
  
  


**15.** **宁静**

如果不是接到妈妈的电话，他几乎已经忘了下午约会的目的。

被放鸽子的失望没有挥之不去，以至于毁掉今天剩余的时光。实际上，当他收拾好衣服并整理完桌子的时候，他心情很好，甚至大声播放了他最喜欢的音乐。

“怎么说？”他妈妈脸上的渴望非常明显，以至于他也根本没有掩饰皱起的眉头。

“她没来。”

“你给她打过电话吗？也许她很忙。”

“妈妈我在那里坐了好几个小时，她没出现。我试过打电话，但是直接转到语音信箱了。”

“好几个小时？”他妈妈听起来很惊讶。“专门为她等了好几个小时？”

“不，妈妈。我半小时就准备走了，但后来我一个老朋友正好出现，于是我们一起呆了几个小时。”

“什么朋友，男生女生？”

好吧，她是不是在故意装傻。

“是Eddy，妈妈。你还记得他吗？我们一起上过数学补习。”他省略了Eddy是Amy派来恐吓他的部分。

“哦，是陈家的孩子？他怎么样？他父母还好吗？他是不是有个姐姐？自从他们搬家之后我们一直没有联系过。”

“他看起来过得不错，我们没怎么聊他的家人。”

“等你回家的时候，邀请他来和我们一起吃晚饭。”

“以后吧。”

妈妈叹了口气。“太糟糕了，没能和郑阿姨的女儿有进展。”

“甚至没开始过好吗，妈妈。”

“肯定是你那种态度让她害怕。”

“妈妈，我们甚至根本就没说过话。据我所知，她也许已经有对象了，只不过没有告诉郑阿姨他们的事。”

“我得问问她妈妈。”妈妈抱怨说。“别熬夜，Brett，不然你会感冒的。妈妈明天给你带中药过去。”

“好的，妈妈再见。”他终于说完了，发出了一声长长的，痛苦的叹息。

这些日子里他唯一需要加强的就是告诉妈妈不要多管闲事……

**16.** **引领**

> **Eddy:** 看！我发现了小Bretty
> 
> **Eddy:** [photo]
> 
> Brett: Wtf，为什么你有这张照片？太丑了
> 
> **Eddy:** 在翻旧相册
> 
> **Eddy:** 你说哪里丑？小Brett多可爱 
> 
> Brett: 算了
> 
> Brett: 你是不是在收集材料准备敲诈我？
> 
> **Eddy:** 也许吧lol
> 
> **Eddy:** 不，伙计，我在清理我的壁橱然后发现了它。真是愉快的日子啊
> 
> Brett: 是啊，黑历史。
> 
> **Eddy:** hahahahahah
> 
> **Eddy:** 不说这个，考试怎么样？
> 
> Brett: 我搞完了，终于！
> 
> **Eddy:** 奶茶？ 
> 
> Brett: 行，太好了
> 
> **Eddy:** 今晚六点老地方见？
> 
> Brett: OK，我什么时候都有空
> 
> **Eddy:** ：D一会儿见
> 
> Brett: 一会儿见

  
  
  


**17.** **压力**

“哥们你要什么口味？”

“我选择困难了！”Eddy一遍又一遍地浏览着饮品清单，心烦意乱地咬着手指。“我不觉得我的胃能让我把它们全都点一遍。”他发出了沮丧的哀鸣。

“慢慢来。” 

“有太多选择了，所有都很好吃！如果我选榴莲奶茶再加上曲奇和奶油会怎么样？”

Brett的鼻子皱成一团。“味道不会很诡异吗？”

“有可能？但是也可能会很好喝。”

“你可以试试。我还是点我的老三样（黑糖珍珠奶茶半糖走冰，他们的奶茶照片里出现过，我猜的？？）。”

“好的。我要点好几种口味然后把它们混在一起。”

“期待你的反馈，哥们。”Brett伸手从口袋里掏出钱包。“准备好点单了？”

Eddy拍拍手，撸起袖子。“是的，让我直面危险吧。”挺身而出去排队。“我要点榴莲芝士奶茶，凉茶底奶茶【2】，蜜糖牛奶还有散叶抹茶奶茶，谢谢。”

自从他们重新联系上以来，他们已经约出来见面好多次了。每当他们在计划表里有空闲时间，他们要么不断地相互发消息，要么选个地方聚在一起，然后随意逛逛附近的商店。

有一次，Amy Cheng加入了他们，至少，她来是因为这是她的午休时间而Eddy会稍带着把她送回上班的地方。

近看的话，她还是很漂亮的，Brett这么想着。当时他们正一起走在一条开满鲜花的美丽小道上。

“我有女朋友。”她毫无征兆地说。

Brett不懂为什么她要用露出那么针对他的神情，就像她原以为他会生气或者被冒犯一样。相反，他只是眨了眨眼对她说，“恭喜，至少我们中间有一个人能有现充的生活。”

“我很爱她。” Amy抵触地说。

“我没问这个！” Brett回答。

“你应该放弃我。”

“我认为你肯定误会了什么东西。我非常确定我们甚至从来没说过话，根本没想过这件事。”

“我在家天天听这个名字，杨博尧这，杨博尧那，我快听吐了。”

“哇，哇，哇！那不是我的错，别推到我身上好吗。”

在事情演变成一场争吵之前，Eddy毫不费力地插到他们中间，把手轻轻地放在他们肩膀上，像晃一群瞎胡闹的孩子一样摇晃他俩。“好啦，好啦，冷静一下！让我们保持文明，先吃点东西好吗。Amy，我们过来的时候我听见你的肚子叫了。Brett，也许一点糖分可以让你精神起来。”

当他们开始吃东西，紧张而尖锐的气氛开始缓和下来，多亏了Eddy保持谈话的轻松和愉快。

流行音乐和流行文化在他们的谈话中经常被提及，Brett对此一无所知，但这似乎是Eddy和Amy都很热衷的话题。

他很满足于保持沉默，静静地看着那两个人互相取笑着对方的idol。

他认为，Amy Cheng确实是个好女孩，她分享了一段与患者共度的很有意义的经历，并且会因为Eddy的笑话而哈哈大笑。隐藏在这之下的，是一个脾气火爆的女生。想到自己根本不可能和这样的人成为伴侣，其实他还是很遗憾的。

**18.** **白色**

妈妈再也没有提到郑阿姨或者Amy，Brett怀疑Amy可能暗示她的妈妈，或许还有自己的妈妈，她已经有了稳定的恋爱关系，并希望家里不再有任何Brett Yang相关的谈话。

不提郑阿姨，又有一位新的阿姨出现：每周日和他妈妈一起做礼拜的张阿姨。

“你应该和我一起去参加本周的圣经学习，Brett。”他妈妈说。

“抱歉妈妈，我有事。”

“下周日怎么样？”

“对不起，也定好了。”

“下个月呢？”她满怀希望地问。

“妈妈，你为什么坚持要我和你一起去教堂？”

“我需要一个司机，而你爸爸不想去，他想睡懒觉。”

“之前不是你的一个朋友会开车带你去教堂吗？她怎么了？”

“她回台湾去看望家人了。”

“哦。”Brett说，“我可以顺路送你，但是没法和你一起上课。”

“没关系，等你有空的时候再参加。也许你可以加入合唱团委员会，在弥撒期间弹管风琴或者拉你的小提琴。”

“不，谢谢。”

“好吧，没关系。那你能送我去教堂吗？”

“几点？”

“八点开始，一点结束。你保证送我，对吧？”

那时候，Brett并没有怀疑她正在计划什么出格的事情。和她教堂里认识的朋友一起出去有助于排遣她在家里的无聊，也让她能认识社区里的其他人。大多是都是热衷于八卦的家长，谁的子女过得最一帆风顺，谁在约会谁，谁的孩子已经通过了某个国家级考试，等等。

“好的，没问题。”

“你来接我的时候穿好看点，穿你那件有纽扣的白衬衫！”他妈妈咂了一下嘴。“我可不能让她们看到你那些荒谬的卫衣，他们会把你当成一个流浪汉。”

“听你的，妈妈。”

**19.** **结束**

> Brett: 我得先去接我妈，30见。
> 
> **Eddy:** 行，不用急。拿好票了吗？
> 
> Brett: 当然。你是怎么弄到Hilary Hahn的票？
> 
> **Eddy:** 保密；）一会见了告你。
> 
> Brett: 你最好交代清楚！一会再谈 
> 
> **Eddy:** 小心开车！

  
  


早上八点去送妈妈根本没问题，那时交通缓慢而稀疏，他不需要找停车位。

但是接妈妈的时间是个问题，即使他妈妈说会在一点之前结束，她也不会在路边等他。取而代之的是，她肯定会沉迷于她的朋友们说起的任何八卦。

Brett算好时间，卡在大多数教众离开的时间点到达。到时候会有比较多停车位可以用。

他把车停到路边熄火，给妈妈打电话。当她在第二声铃响之后仍然没有接电话，他觉得她可能是忙着跟朋友聊天呢，于是下车找她。

他在教堂后面发现她正跟其他三位阿姨进行热烈的交谈，于是他放慢了脚步，想知道什么时候应该打断她。

  
  


**20.** **雪原**

“啊哈，他来了。”他妈妈在朝他猛挥手时的戏剧感让Brett感到非常困惑。她在干嘛？

“我的儿子。”她招了招手。“Brett yang。”

Brett移开了视线，假装不认识她会不会太过分了？如果他这么做了她会打他吗？

他摆出了最职业化的微笑，不太过分也不油腻。

“张阿姨。”他妈妈指了指她的朋友中间的一位。“温阿姨。这是Mimi，张阿姨的二女儿。”

“张阿姨，温阿姨，Mimi。”他尽职尽责地向每个人点头。“你们好”

“他肩膀很好看。”张阿姨赞同地说。

“英俊，不错。”温阿姨上下打量着他。

“姿势好，”张阿姨嘟囔道。“眼睛也很亮，不错，不错。”

Brett克制住了鸡皮疙瘩和浑身颤抖的冲动，不着痕迹地靠近了他妈妈，wtf

至少Mimi什么都没说。她只投给他无聊的一瞥，在说了声嗨之后就立刻移开了视线。实际上她一直饶有兴趣地盯着一位研究人员，他们正在忙着拆除音响设备。

“他真的很害羞。”他妈妈不高兴地说。

**21.** **奇怪**

“你们两个年轻人在这里等一下，我们要去给李牧师问好。”妈妈突然说，握住了张阿姨的胳膊。

“妈妈，”Brett小声耳语。“这之后我还要和Eddy见面，我没空等。”

“不会花多少时间的，就一分钟，Brett。有点耐心。”

然后妈妈和阿姨走开了，留下他尴尬地站在一个陌生人旁边。他就知道，当他妈妈把手挥出花来的时候肯定有什么鬼名堂。

Mimi始终无视他，宁愿交叉双臂看着天，或者时不时地看着那个音响工程师所在的地方。

Brett把这视作拿出手机的许可。

> Brett: 抱歉Eddy，我得晚到一点了。我妈把我丢给了一个女孩。 
> 
> **Eddy:** 另一个？ 
> 
> Brett: 对啊
> 
> **Eddy:** 这不是很尴尬吗 
> 
> Brett: 绝对
> 
> **Eddy:** 你没和你妈说你不想找？ 
> 
> Brett: 我说了，但是她立刻把这个推给我 
> 
> **Eddy:** 至少她人还不错吧？
> 
> Brett: 我不知道，我们都没说话
> 
> Brett: 我猜她可能已经看上别人了

  
  


他继续观察，确认Mimi是不是对那个音响工程师感兴趣。

然后Brett发现那位音响工程师正在门口拥着一个女孩亲吻。

好吧，呃，不用确认了。

他往旁边一瞥，果然，Mimi转过身去，抱着肚子，好像是要防止自己跌倒。

> Brett: 现在她靠在我肩膀上哭，该死的她心碎了
> 
> **Eddy:** 老哥wtf？只过了一分钟
> 
> Brett: 抱歉哥们，我可能赶不及在商场和你见面了，我们直接在会场见可以吗？
> 
> **Eddy:** 没关系，你千万及时到啊，我会给你带点吃的。
> 
> Brett: 谢了，一会儿见

  
  


**22.** **窗户**

院子里的叔叔阿姨都向他投来了审视的目光，他们都只在乎自己的事情，并不打算帮什么忙，走过他们，然后无视了这个哭泣的女孩。

“对不起，”Mimi吸了吸鼻子，用Brett的手帕抹眼睛，妆花了。可选项之一是让她继续靠在他肩膀上哭泣，那样的后续情节应该会更加美妙浪漫。如果不是因为他不愿意和一个刚认识的人靠的如此之近的话，这似乎是一个很浪漫的场景。

“这真令人尴尬。”

“你想坐下吗？”他问。在这种情况下，他应该怎么办？他应该拍拍她的背吗？他应该走开去找她的妈妈吗？怎么才能安慰一个伤心欲绝的女生？说对不起就够了吗？

他上一次心碎是什么时候？好几年前？他把所有的痛苦都投入到小提琴演奏上，以至于那段时间所有事情都变得模糊了。

Mimi摇了摇头，咬住指关节，愤怒地擦着眼睛，抑制住了剧烈的抽泣。

“你想谈谈吗？”他问。

她再次摇头，蹲下，把脸藏在膝盖里。

**23.** **痛苦**

最后，Brett不得不哄她走到她的车上。他把她扶到乘客座位上，打开引擎，空调和收音机。

“你现在可以大声喊叫，或者痛骂那个混蛋，不管他是谁。”Brett说。

“我不想诅咒他，这违反了上帝的教导。”

“好的，很好。随意尖叫如果你想。有需要的话，我就在外面。”Brett离开驾驶座并关上了车门。松了一口气，交叉胳膊。等待。这真是漫长的一天。

值得庆幸的是，Mimi不需要他了，忙着哭泣。并且谢天谢地她听从了Brett的建议去痛骂那个让她伤心欲绝的家伙。

等到他妈妈和阿姨们终于露面之后，Mimi已经重新打理好自己了，清理了花掉的妆并重新画了一个，她可能会用感冒当作借口来解释她红肿的脸和吸鼻子。

当Mimi感谢他，并且承诺过段时间归还手帕的时候，Brett坚决无视了张阿姨和妈妈脸上狡猾的表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 谢谢阅读。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】骗子综合症
> 
> 很多极具天赋创意的人，尽管他们在客观上已经取得了相当惊人的成绩，然而在主管山他们不相信自己的能力，自我怀疑，以为自己有欺世盗名之嫌，在心理学上被称之为骗子综合症。
> 
> 这一概念是Pauline Clance和Suzanne Imes在1978年首次提出的。Clance与Imes将此称之为“自我能力否定倾向”。因为他们注意到，很多取得高成就的女性往往将自己的成功归于好运气，或者她们曾以某些方式欺骗过别人，因此感到自身的成功存在欺诈性，不配获得成功；就像，她们感到自己就是一个骗子。2017年，这一词汇被收录进了《牛津英语辞典》免费在线词典中。（来自智库百科）
> 
> 【2】感谢评论我知道了lol真的有凉茶底的奶茶卖。采访视频里Brett有说他不吃榴莲和蘑菇，但是Eddy没说过他不吃榴莲所以姑且认为他能吃吧！（Eddy看起来也不吃榴莲hhhhhhh）
> 
> 【3】文中配的图来自我和我的的小号，小Bretty的图片其实应该用那个舞会牙套图比较合适，但是我没找着……这个小小的Brett就很可爱嘿嘿。
> 
> 【4】这篇文一共五十个小标题，我这次放上了11-23，就是想把教堂里发生的事交代完，只看聊天记录的话，如果有人说他不到一分钟就能把姑娘哄到自己肩膀上哭我也会十分惊讶吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	3. 50 shades of BAE (24-30)

**_24._ ** **_满员_ **

Brett最终入场的时候，大家已经在排队了。那时候他满头大汗，累得犯恶心。他一放下妈妈就立刻赶往音乐会，在路上差点被交警拦下。

Eddy掏出一包纸巾给他擦脸，然后按照承诺给了他一包点心。Brett一吃完，他们就立刻冲向中间部分的座位，看了一下节目单。

Eddy把肩膀靠在Brett身上，举起手机面向他俩。“笑一笑Bretty！这将成为我们一起参加的众多音乐会之一。”

经过几次拍摄，Eddy终于决定检查拍下来的照片。当他们凑在一起看Eddy的手机屏幕时，Brett靠了过来，他们的头和肩膀碰到了一起。

Eddy在所有的照片里都露出了自然的微笑，看起来不用滤镜就十分上镜。然而Brett看起来似乎要把白眼翻到后脑勺上去。

“不行，伙计，再来一次。我闭着眼睛！” 

“我认为这很可爱，非常Brett。” 

“删掉它们”

“好吧。”Eddy撅着嘴。“既然你这么说了，那我们重新拍一张假装要亲亲的吧。”

“不会太奇怪了吗？”

“为什么会很奇怪？我们的第一场希拉里·哈恩音乐会！我们为什么不一起拍搞笑照片？”

“我们抱着外面摆的海报怎么样怎么样？”

“我知道您非常喜欢Hilary Hahn，但我从未想到您会想到这个主意。” Eddy傻笑着，抬起眉毛。“我喜欢。” 

> **Brett.Yang** 发布
> 
> 【图片】
> 
> 我简直不敢相信Hilary Hahn居然回来我们这里办演奏会。感谢和我一起去的 **@EdchenchenMDtobe** ！
> 
> _#_ _古典音乐_ _#hilaryhahn#_ _小提琴_ _#_ _音乐_
> 
> 15 条评论
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe:** 随时奉陪<3
> 
>   
>    
> 

> **EdChenchenMDtobe** 发布
> 
> 【图片】
> 
> 狂欢吧大家！和 **@Brett.Yang** 今晚在XXXXX乐团表演。
> 
> _#_ _小提琴协奏曲_ _#hilaryhahn #_ _宝贝_ _#_ _和_ _Bretty_ _一起_ _#_ _心心眼_ _#_ _音乐会_ _#_ _饭_ _#_ _古典音乐_ _#_ _心心_ _#brettyang #_ _小提琴_
> 
> 20 条评论
> 
> **Brett.Yang:** 这太有趣了。我们差点被赶出去！
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe** 回复了 **@Brett.Yang** : 那可都是你想出来的主意！

> **Kachikawawa-ed** 发布
> 
> 【图片1】【图片2】
> 
> 幕后的@ / brett.yang 嘘！这是证据，但他对你翻白眼的时候脸上就带着这个表情。
> 
> _#_ _小提琴协奏曲_ _#hilaryhahn #_ _宝贝_ _#_ _心心眼_ _#_ _音乐会_ _#_ _饭_ _#_ _古典音乐_ _#_ _心心_ _#_ _小提琴_ _#_ _和朋友出门耍_
> 
> **Brett.Yang:** 我告诉过你删了它！ 
> 
> **Kachikawawa-ed** 回复了 **@Brett.Yang:** 你是怎么找到我的小号的？
> 
> **Brett.Yang** 回复了 **@Kachikawawa-ed:** A7 滑到 Dm.

**_25._ ** **_平均_ **

音乐会很棒。Brett甚至没想过自己这辈子还能去听一场Hilary Hahn的交响音乐会。

她太神奇了，简直难以言喻。如此美妙的音乐。如此惊人的音色，还有如此有力的四指揉弦。

如果不是古典音乐会的观众礼仪不允许的话，他大概会在整场演出中都手舞足蹈的。Hilary Hahn每次轻松地展现出高难度演奏技巧时，从Eddy忍不住碰碰Brett的手或膝盖或肩膀的反应来看，Brett确定他和自己有着同样的感受。 

演出结束后，他们在附近的面馆吃晚餐。那么近距离地欣赏Hilary Hahn的拉奏，和她呼吸着同一个会场里的空气，这实在是太神奇了，以至于Brett感到意识朦胧。 

在他旁边，Eddy一直保持安静，死死盯住自己碗里的的汤，陷入了沉思。他或许是在想，自己有没有可能掌握Hilary Hahn那样的演奏技术。又或许是在思考自己没有选择音乐而是选择学医是否是一个正确的决定。

一直到Brett轻碰他的手肘，Eddy才回过神来，开始吸碗中的面条。 

  1. **_激情_**



年轻的Brett也曾怀抱过梦想，对他来说这些梦包括成为独奏家，成为一个小提琴大师，飞往世界各地为那些对音乐充满热爱的观众表演。

他梦想着在他的巡演中认识其他的独奏家，与那些lingling中的lingling交流技巧和想法。所有这一切中最重要的，是随心尽兴地演奏音乐。

十余年后，Brett已经脱离了音乐家的道路。取而代之，他学习建筑，只在闲暇时刻才能碰自己的琴，而这点时间显然不够。

近距离观看一位真正专业音乐家的表演是如此令人难以置信的美妙，这重新点燃他的热情。

是时候重新捡起小提琴了，假装他可以像Hilary Hahn一样出色的演奏。

当然，如果他在半夜开始上演小提琴演奏会，还是在工作日的半夜，他的邻居很可能会有完全不一样的看法。

  
  


**休息**

> **Eddy:** **Brett** **，我睡不着**
> 
> _Brett:_ 一样
> 
> **Eddy:** **我太兴奋了，我睡不着**
> 
> _Brett:_ 一样
> 
> **Eddy** **：** 我觉得好浮躁 
> 
> _Brett:_ 一样
> 
> **Eddy:** 你说话已经没有逻辑了
> 
> _Brett:_ 对，我的脑子一片空白
> 
> **Eddy:** **T_T** **我得睡觉，明天有早班啊啊啊**
> 
> _Brett:_ 闭眼，睡觉
> 
> **Eddy:** **你给我唱摇篮曲，好不好？**
> 
> _Brett:_ 盆友，告诉我你是什么牌子的魔鬼？
> 
> _Brett:_ 我不会唱歌。
> 
> **Eddy:** 我敢说你唱歌肯定好听
> 
> **Eddy:** **你声音特别好**
> 
> _Brett:_ ?
> 
> _Brett:_ ？？？
> 
> _Brett:_ 行吧
> 
> _Brett:_ 哈
> 
> **Eddy:** 我刚才乱开玩笑来着。太困了。
> 
> **Eddy:** 😭我想睡觉
> 
> _Brett:_ 扔掉手机赶紧睡TMD觉
> 
> **Eddy:** **你在帮倒忙** **Brett** **！**
> 
> **Eddy:** **我已经度过了社畜** **漫长** **的一天，明天又要轮下一个漫长的班，我恨，我为什么学了医。**
> 
> _Brett:_ 而且你也许就特别为能救死扶伤感到开心
> 
> **Eddy:** **还不够，我还是睡不着**
> 
> _Brett:_ 把手机关了
> 
> _Brett:_ 别逼我威胁你
> 
> **Eddy:** **Brett** **好凶，我喜欢。**
> 
> **Eddy:** **我** 有点头晕
> 
> _Brett:_ ……乖，去睡觉吧
> 
> _Brett:_ 晚安
> 
> _Brett:_ 【语音信息】（点我转文字）
> 
> **Eddy:** **OMG** **你真给我唱了摇篮曲**
> 
> **Eddy:** **现在我更清醒了**
> 
> **Eddy:** 我现在真晕了
> 
> **Eddy:** **Brett** **？你还在吗？**
> 
> **Eddy:** **Brett** **？**
> 
> **Eddy:** **Brett**
> 
> **Eddy:** **晚安** **Brett** **，做个好梦**
> 
> **Eddy:** **谢谢你的歌**

_28._ _文化_

海外亚裔联合会在周日组织了一次庙会活动，为了庆祝春节（农历新年）。几家当地的亚洲企业联合举办了庆祝活动，借机展示了一些商品。例如：财运亨通串珠，全新的传统服饰套装，结婚用的珠宝首饰（大金镯子之类？？？），书法大师们的各类吉庆作品，当然，还有种种美食。

通常，Brett不关心大型庆祝活动，拥挤不堪，让人亚历山大。但有些和新年相关联的东西能让他的日子更开心。新的一年意味着新开端，新面貌和压岁钱。意味着辞旧迎新，旧的不去，新的不来。

话虽如此，总算到了能买新袜子的时候了。袜子即生活，随着年龄的增长，Brett日渐清晰地认识到了这一点。他已经迫不及待地要买些样式可爱到没边的袜子了，也许他应该买几双印着柯基翘臀的送给Eddy，完美的恶作剧礼物。

“张阿姨和Mimi也要去集市。”他妈妈交代说，当时她正用手捋过一排排布料，计划从中挑一些做窗帘。爸爸脚底抹油溜去和老朋友们打麻将，丢下Brett提着购物袋陪妈妈去年货商场。“你为什么不给Mimi发消息问她今天要不要见面呢？”

Brett停下摇晃购物袋的手。“哈？”

“互相了解一下，傻孩子。”

“我不想了解。”

“你们那天不是说了很多话，你们现在不是朋友了吗？”

“（ ~~我猜按照你的标准我们可能已经准备结婚了~~ ）我想，按你的标准来说，可能是吧。但是我真的记不起来我们说了多少话，也对我们之间是否存在友谊表示十分怀疑。”亲爱的妈妈，她哭湿了我的袖子，拿了我的手帕——还没还我呢——而且很显然我们根本没有对方的电话号码。

“啧，Brett，为什么每次和 ** _妈咪_** 说话的时候你都不看我？你这种态度不会给女生留下好印象的。”

Brett转脸看向别处，嘟囔道。“好吧，也许我也不想给 **女生** 留下好印象。”

“你说什么，Brett Yang？”

“没什么妈妈，我什么也没说。”

**_29._ _算命_ **

摊位后面还有一个用加粗超大字体写着中文的纸板招牌指向后门。摊主说服了他妈妈体验一下他家最著名的算命先生，通过许诺赠送一个简单的健康检查和一片面膜。

听起来真的很像骗子。

有一位上点年纪的阿姨在后面为人算命，和他妈妈用普通话飞快交流，询问个人信息，研究着Brett的脸和外表，把这些都详细记下来之后又开始研究一张八卦图之类的东西。

然后这位阿姨开始讲话，他妈妈似乎对每个字都听得全神贯注，仿佛这些预言随时可能在任意时刻变成现实。不管算命先生说了些什么东西，他妈妈都全盘接受，用一种复杂的眼神看着Brett。他们的对话Brett只能一知半解地听个大概，他那西化已久的耳朵在他们口中蹦出那些晦涩难懂的词汇之后就无法跟上了。

经过了非常非常漫长的一段时间，算命先生终于检查完了母亲的手腕，看了看她的脸，又研究了一番她的手掌，最后在便条上写了几行给他妈妈看。

他们聊了好久，Brett有点被吓到，他妈妈真的有在买这些玄学物品吗？

“所以，”当他们终于离开算命摊位，Brett小心地问。“她说了什么？”

“她说我太操心了，需要放轻松。不然我的血糖浓度会再次上升的。”

“就这样？我以为她发现了什么严重的事情呢。”

“都是些小毛病，她给我开了药方。”他妈妈挥舞着纸条。

“那为什么你看起来像是吃坏了肚子？”

他妈妈给他甩了个不赞成的眼光。“她说如果我买一些他们的幸运物，你今年的运气会好很多。”

“听起来挺假的，但是还行吧。”

“你知道的，也许她说的对。Brett在这等我，我回去给你买点能帮你招桃花的小物件，给你提升一下异性吸引力。”

什么东西？？？？

“哈？妈妈，别！我不需要那些没用的玩意儿！”

  


**_30._ _搁浅_ **

  
  


> _Brett:_ 救命！
> 
> **Eddy:** ? 
> 
> _Brett:_ 我和我妈在集市
> 
> _Brett:_ 她正在试图给我增加异性缘
> 
> **Eddy:** 什么东西
> 
> _Brett:_ 字面意思！！！
> 
> **Eddy:** 你应该告诉她你不需要额外的桃花运了
> 
> **Eddy:** 你已经有我啦lol
> 
> _Brett:_ 她可不会觉得这是什么好事
> 
> _Brett:_ 顺便，新年快乐
> 
> **Eddy:** <3新年快乐<3
> 
> **Eddy:** 来年一切顺利呀<3
> 
> **Eddy:** 祝你新的一年身体健康，情场得意，事业有成～
> 
> _Brett:_ 谢谢了兄弟，你也一样！
> 
> **Eddy:** 我轮班完了就去你那
> 
> _Brett:_ 你来了给我打电话
> 
> _Brett:_ 等等，你用不用先休息休息
> 
> **Eddy:** /thumbs up/ I’ll be fine
> 
> **Eddy** **：** 👍我都行
> 
> _Brett:_ 你一来我们先吃饭
> 
> **Eddy:** 👉这是个约会！

>   
> **EdChenchenMDtobe** 发布
> 
> 【图片1】【图片2】【图片3】【图片4】【图片5】
> 
> 祝大家新年快乐！和bff **@Brett.Yang** 一起庆祝春节，吃了许多好吃的。
> 
> 80评论
> 
> _#_ _新年快乐_ _#_ _春节快乐_ _#_ _庙会_ _#_ _和_ _Brett_ _一起_ _#_ _农历新年_ _#_ _宝贝_ _#_ _心心眼_ _#_ _面条_ _#_ _美食图片_ _#_ _烧烤_ _#_ _心心_
> 
> **BelleChenPianist:** 你们两个是不是——你懂的？
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe:** 回复 **@BelleChanPianist** 你在暗示什么？


	4. 31-40

_31.坟墓_

已经有好几天Brett没收到任何Eddy的消息。有时候Eddy常常间隔两三天才给他发信息，这倒没事，他通常不是很很介意被他的朋友忽略。

但他们上次发消息已经过去了一个星期，Brett开始怀念他们频繁通信的日子。他突然发现，Eddy一直是主动的一方，是那个在早上给他发早安，午休的时候给他发搞笑视频的人。

这些天Eddy值班太忙了？他是不是生病了？他还好吗？不会有什么事吧？或者往糟了想，他还活着吗？

好吧，也许Brett是因为被放在一个事后才会被想到的位置而有点受伤。

_32.忧伤_

> _Brett:_ Eddy

> _Brett:_ 我们上次聊天到现在已经过去一星期了，你还好吗？我希望你没事。

> **Eddy:** 【语音通话】

> **Eddy:** 我可以去你那吗？

> _Brett:_ 嗯，随时。

> **Eddy:** 谢了，哥们。

Brett 刚刚打开门，Eddy就朝他扑了过来，紧紧抱住Brett，不发一言。

他搂着他们朋友，后退几步让Eddy进来，用脚踢上门。然后把他俩挪到沙发上，静静等着他的朋友缓过劲来。

Eddy蜷缩在Brett身上，脸颊紧紧靠着他的后颈。

“我烂透了。”Eddy对着Brett的T恤小声说，声音沙哑而透着沮丧。

“你想谈谈吗？”

Eddy摇摇头，Brett能感觉到肩膀上随他的呼吸轻轻吹动的气流。

“工作的时候有人欺负你了吗？”Brett问。“哪个混蛋欺负了你？”

Eddy叹了口气。“我的顶头上司。”

“为什么？出于什么原因？”

“他表示我这么容易分心的人学医就是个彻头彻尾的错误。他说的对，整个星期我都表现很差。而且我觉得，我——”Eddy顿了顿。“我最近表现得很不像我。”

“听着好难过，我能为你做点什么？”

“再抱一会。”

Brett照做了。

_33.忏悔_

他们点了外卖，一起在 Brett的公寓看动漫。他找了一部片子，确保是喜剧片。一些基调明亮，能让人快开开心心地大笑出声的那种。

Eddy枕在Brett的膝盖上，蜷缩在沙发上，小声嘲笑那些荒谬的脑力游戏和滑稽的动作，试图找出它们的逻辑错误，用更聪明的方式来说服对方。

他的朋友和他靠的如此之近，Brett开始轻轻摸着Eddy的头，像个新手妈妈对新生的宝宝那样小心翼翼。

“我说谎了。”Eddy突然说。

“怎么了？”Brett停下来，把手从Eddy头上收回。

“我女朋友和我分手了。”

“嗯，嗯？”Brett脱口而出他最想问的问题。 **_“你有女朋友？什么时候？”【1】_ **

他们已经一起出来玩好长时间了，Eddy从没有提到自己正和什么人约会，或是他有没有女朋友。他只隐约提起过之前约过的人。

Brett突然发现也许他其实对他朋友的个人生活一无所知。Eddy在某些方面非常注重隐私，他的朋友相比他所猜想的情况来说，把自己的秘密保守的更严密，它们被紧紧锁在他的心里，像一条龙看守着他最珍爱的财宝。

“发生了什么？” Brett只是问。

“我们已经有一段时间没有联系了。”Eddy打开了话匣子。“尽管最开始不是这样的……她在为了继续进修而刻苦学习，而我天天实习。我们确实没时间，而且好几周没见面了。”Eddy转头看着他，露出了一个难以捉摸的表情。“然后她看到了我们在一起的照片。”

等等？

什么意思？

Brett自己是他们分手的原因吗？那更糟了。

“对不起。”Brett意识到他的朋友说的很可能是对的，Eddy本来应该用他有限的空闲时间陪女朋友，可最后他们俩一起度过了那么多时间。

这有点尴尬。

“我不是那个意思。”Eddy叹了口气，转身重新抱住Brett的腰。“我们一起玩很好，和你一起出去，和你恢复联系，都很有趣。其实之前——在我们见面之前我和她的关系就已经岌岌可危了。”他抽了抽鼻子。“她建议我和她暂时分开一段时间，而我竟然蠢到同意她的看法，我以为给我们各自一点空间可以让我们能更好的对待和维护我们之间的感情。我只是——我从来没有意识到我们彼此分开比在一起更开心。而当我们分手了之后，我们甚至都想不起来对方的存在。”Eddy的声音随着他的话慢慢变轻。“这让我很难过。”

  


_34.支援_

> **Brett.Yang** 发布

> 【图片】

> 奶茶时间！ **@EdChenchenMDtobe** 希望你很快好起来兄弟。

> _#生活艰辛#波霸奶茶#生活没那么艰辛#我在这儿兄弟#奶茶就是生命_

> _10评论_

> > **EdChenchenMDtobe:** 谢了兄弟。

> **Brett.Yang: @EdChenchenMDtobe** 我们来练帕格尼尼吧，拉到我们音准了为止

> **EdChenchenMDtobe: @Brett.Yang** 哦不要啊啊啊

> **Kachikawawa-ed** 发布

> 【每日格言】

> 格言：“即使寻根溯源，没有你我不会如此伤心，然而你还是能让我一秒钟就破涕为笑”

> _#人生#胡乱BB#醒删# <//3 _

> > **Brett.Yang:** 【抱抱.gif】

> **Kachikawawa-ed: @Brett.Yang** uwu 谢了兄弟。

_35.融化的冰激凌_

在那个掏心掏肺，坦诚相见的夜晚之后，Eddy开始频繁地在他的公寓留宿。说Brett这里离他工作的医院更近，在这里住更方便，上下班耗时更少。

现在，Brett的公寓里有了Eddy专用的牙刷，越来越多的换洗衣物。在Eddy没有累到爬不起来的时候还会帮Brett出门买菜或者打扫卫生。

Brett一点也不介意拥有这位临时室友。

当他们不拉琴，不一起看乐团演奏会录像，或者不忙于工作和学习的时候，Eddy是个安静的室友。

总有那么一段时间，Eddy会从世界的纷扰中稍稍后退，回到内心世界，在自己的脑海中天马行空，任由思想漫无目的地漂流。有一次，Brett看到他在沙发上进入了这种灵魂出窍的状态。膝盖抱在胸前，一动不动，仿佛在凝视某处虚无的空间。

而下一秒，Eddy就挤到Brett身边，紧挨着他，抱住他，胳膊四处乱动，精力充沛地过头。 

Brett把这些统统归结为Eddy分手后的疗伤行为。

然后还有一些很 **_令人迷惑_ ** 的情况。

一些会让Brett皱起眉头，难以理解到底发生了什么迷惑情况。

比如现在。

“朋友，你的冰激凌要滴下来了。” Eddy说。

“嗯？”Brett走神了。Eddy走过来用手指接住融化的冰激淋，然后舔掉了融化的液体。

Brett的大脑无法理解这一幕，所以他愣住了，对着他的朋友眨了眨眼。

是他想的那个意思吗？

  


_36.发光_

不管Eddy会不会对这些奇怪的行为感到内疚，Brett自己的举动也没好到哪里去。

可能只是因为早晨的阳光让房间充满了温柔与幸福的柔光。可能只是因为他的脑子抽了个风，还处在迷蒙的睡梦中没有完全醒来。

或者，也许只是因为这些天Eddy一直穿着黑色高领毛衣，带着细方框眼镜的样子太亮眼。

Brett下意识地伸出手摸了摸Eddy的肩膀，布料在指尖滑下。“嗯，手感真 **_好_ ** 。”

Eddy用被逗笑的表情看了他一会儿，他的脑子拼命运转试图作出反应，而当他终于清醒过来的时候，Eddy已经微笑着伸出手，慢慢抓住Brett睡衣的一角。“手感也很 **_好_ ** ，蓬松而柔软。”

他的心跳停了一拍。

Brett不知道这到底是因为Eddy的话还是因为Eddy碰了回来这件事，但他的皮肤为此一阵发麻，胳膊上起了好多鸡皮疙瘩。这让他突然意识到他们靠的有多近。

现在，他恍然Eddy Chen在他的心里占据了很而且显然会越来越大的空间。

> **Eddy:** 嘿Brett，我需要一点帮助

> _Brett:_ 什么类型的？

> **Eddy:** 我可以去你那住一阵吗？

> _Brett:_ 我都OK

> **Eddy:** ……你还没问为什么呢

> _Brett:_ 我感觉如果原因很重要的话你应该早就说了。

> **Eddy:** 【语音信息】

> _Brett:_ 哦

> _Brett:_ 抱歉听到这个，希望他们可以找到抢了你公寓的家伙。你需要我帮你搬东西过来吗？

_37.汤匙_

好了，现在他有一个室友了。Brett尽力做饭，尽管他很清楚自己一直靠方便面，妈妈准备好的微波炉半成品还有（绝对是他单身生活的救命之宝）外卖过活。尽管他的厨艺只是差强人意，Eddy还是一直感谢他在自己上班的时候帮他准备好的外带便当。

所以可想而知，当有天Brett回家发现Eddy在厨房的时候他有多惊讶。Eddy穿着Brett那件丑不拉几的围裙，一举一动都像模像样，平底锅里的东西看起来完全不像他妈妈准备好的半成品。

“朋友，我不知道你还会做饭。”

“只是意面而已，”Eddy说，不知为何看起来有点内疚，“和煮方便面一样的。”

“不，不一样。”Brett上前一步，肩膀用力往前探，看着Eddy正在翻炒的锅。“而且它看起来不错，闻起来也很香。”

“你应该问它味道如何？”Eddy说，用勺子舀出来一些意面。“来，张嘴，小心烫。尝起来怎么样？盐味轻还是重？”

尝了一口意面之后的Brett对他的朋友有了全新的认知。“我有点窒息朋友，我一直在给你吃猪食然后你竟然什么都没说，你这家伙！”

“别那么说，你按三餐给我准备吃的让我很感动。”Eddy不赞成地说，把两个人的食物盛出来。“这几天我经常忘记吃饭，生活已经够艰辛了。”

“兄弟……”

“来吧，开饭开饭，不然面就凉了。”

_38\. Past_

_38.曾经_

当Brett告诉她Eddy要搬来住的时候，Brett的妈妈并没表现得多么上心。

“如果你打扰了他，影响到他的医学学业怎么办？”她只是问。“那样我可没脸见他爸妈了？”

您认真的吗？首先担心的事竟然是他是否会对Eddy的医生之路有任何不良影响？

在他解释了原因之后，他妈妈表示赞同他们的做法，并保证之后会送两倍的半成品给他。而当她了解到自己不用这么做因为Eddy会做饭之后，他妈妈的表现绝了。

“多跟人家学学生活技巧，Brett。”她表示。

当Eddy透过他的肩膀从微信聊天里承诺会照顾他的时候，Brett发出了一些“非常赞同”的声音。

至少在这一刻，Brett接受了现实，按照母亲心中的“好孩子”标准，直到他离开人世，恐怕都没法及格，遑论学习超越领先了。

_39.欺骗_

他妈妈现在已经取消了周日的教堂活动，显然她对布道的兴趣之火已经彻底熄灭，于是她决定把这块空闲的周日午后用于学习舞蹈。换了这个新的时间表之后，愉快的周末早晨又有很多事情可以干了，比如在某家知名早茶店享受一顿美味的早茶。

“哦不，”Brett说着，在他们被发现之前快速拽着Eddy离开了店门。“退后。”

“怎么了？什么情况？我们来错地方了？？”

“地方没错，我看见我爸妈在里面了。但是好像有人和他们坐在一起。”Brett指了指房间正中央的一张桌子。

Eddy眯起眼睛，伸长脖子，凑近了玻璃试图看清。“也许是亲戚？”

“不是。”Brett摇了摇头。“妈妈没提过有别人和我们一起。而且你看，那伙子人里面有个女生。”

“所以这是一场……鸿门宴啊。”Eddy说，“朋友，你真该跟他们讲清楚，你现在一点也不像谈恋爱。你知道的，在你单身的时候你妈妈肯定会能把任何话题都转到相亲上。”

“我知道，我懂。”Brett沮丧地说，“但她上头的时候谁都救不了我。你妈妈也这样？”

“你说故意瞒着我安排事情？是，但她不干涉我的感情生活，她不在乎我和谁过夜，只要合法并且别被她看见没穿衣服的样子就行。”Eddy解释说，“我们是直接走，还是进去？”

Brett挠了挠后脑勺，“哎，我太饿了，没法思考。非得在我特别想吃点心的时候来这一出。”

“那我们直接进去和这些陌生人进行一些愉快的交流？”

“你没问题？”

“为什么问我？显然他们是来看你而不是来看我的。”Eddy公允地说，“你决定，你去哪我去哪。如果你决定开溜，我就一起，然后共同面对你妈妈的怒火。”

_40.最末_

“爸，妈，叔叔，阿姨。”Brett走近餐桌，“你们好。”

尽管他总是这样那样吐槽妈妈，Brett其实是个孝顺的儿子，或者至少他自认为是，不管他妈妈怎么批评他。

“叔叔阿姨，大家好。”Eddy学着他的样子和一桌人打招呼。“不好意思久等了。”

“啊，你来了，Brett。这是我儿子。”他妈妈露出了灿烂的微笑，挽住了Brett的胳膊，“旁边这位是他的朋友Eddy Chen。Brett，Eddy，这位是王叔叔，”杨妈妈给他俩介绍桌上其他人，“我和他在台湾是同学。”

"王叔叔好。" Brett和Eddy同时打招呼。

“都好，都好，不用那么客气，孩子们。”王叔叔回答。

“这边是王叔叔的母亲，叫奶奶。然后这位是他的女儿，阿琴。”

“奶奶好，阿琴你好。”Brett和Eddy再次异口同声。

“快来，来坐下，”杨爸爸说，指了指他身边的空椅子。

关于座次安排他俩都有点犹豫不决，最后Eddy决定坐在杨父身边，让Brett坐到阿琴旁边的空椅子上。阿琴对他闷声不响地微笑了一下，Brett非常肯定她也在强装笑脸，为了丰盛的早茶忍受了一通寒暄。

当“大人们”混着中文和英文愉快聊天的时候，“孩子们”都一直很安静，全程低着头，吃自己的饭或者玩自己的手机。

>   
>  _Brett:_ 抱歉把你牵扯进来了

> **Eddy:** 你也没法做什么呀，你妈妈叫我来的

> **Eddy:** 但是朋友，下次我恐怕就会溜之大吉

> _Brett:_ 当然

> **Eddy:** 你有兴趣认识认识她？

> _Brett:_ 不。显然她也不是自愿呆在这儿的。

Brett和阿琴在长辈们的督促下僵硬地交换了学校，专业和爱好情况，在他们的催促下，他们不情愿地交换了邮箱地址和电话号码。

“我几乎不查邮件的，垃圾骚扰邮件太多。”阿琴说，“我正打算换一个新邮箱，很快，一建好我就短信告诉你。”

意思就是下辈子再说。但是Brett很给面子地点了点头。

“阿琴会在城里呆一段时间，能麻烦你带她四处逛逛吗，Brett？”王叔叔提高了声音说。

“好的先生。”Brett回答。

“谢谢。”阿琴对他笑了笑。

> Ah Qin: 你好，我是阿琴

> Ah Qin: 随便聊聊

> Ah Qin: 告诉我最近的游乐园在哪里，我们就可以假装我们在约会了。

> _Brett:_ 👍

> Ah Qin: 你也可以带你朋友一起

> _Brett:_ ? 

> _Brett:_ 我不知道他有没有时间，他要值班。

> Ah Qin: 哦，所以他是学医的？

> _Brett:_ 是，有什么问题？

> Ah Qin: 没什么

> _Brett:_ 呃，Eddy已经有约会对象了

> Ah Qin: 那是他的女朋友还没见过我

Brett读了两遍这条信息，困惑地皱眉看了看旁边的阿琴。

她给了一个假笑，挑了挑眉。好吧，她在这儿可能看起来很普通，很温顺，但是刚才发的那条信息也太直白了些。

他该不该把Eddy的电话号码告诉她，然后让他们继续聊？他应不应该给Eddy做这个中间人？这样一来他和她妈妈这种以牵线搭桥为乐的情况又有什么区别？

> _Brett:_ 【截图】

> **Eddy:** WTF   
>  _Brett:_ 如果你有兴趣，跟我说，我帮你们俩撮合撮合

> _Brett:_ 如果你不介意的话

> **Eddy:** 去游乐园的部分听起来挺有趣

> _Brett:_ 给你她的电话？或者把你的给她？

> **Eddy:** 拒绝

> **Eddy:** 现在任何搭讪都拒绝

> **Eddy:** 鉴于我已经有约会对象了

> _Brett:_ 你有？

> **Eddy:** 你不是说我有了吗？

> **Eddy:** 显然我已经和某位男士生活愉快，而我倾向于保持这种状态

> _Brett:_ 谁？

> **Eddy:** 😘😘 <3 <3

> _Brett:_ 哦，噗哈哈哈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】 这个语境里，约会对象不是男女朋友，长期关系才指的是男女朋友。
> 
> 【2】虽然文中Eddy做饭水平很高，但是显然Brett曾经吐槽过Eddy不会做饭，而且从他俩的vlog来看似乎杨打扫家务更在行一点（？）


End file.
